lost in a wrold of death
by bloodbathangelslayergirl
Summary: Kakashi is a head strong teenager. Who is a vampire. he knows his teacher iruka well but he finds out mor then he thought he has a daugther with red wings hes an angel  ; rated M for adults. KakashixOC sex, league, and valiance. Slight RukaKashi.


Title: Lost in the world of death

Summary: Kakashi is a head strong teenager. Who is a vampire. No one expects much of him. Except for his teacher Iruka. Who happens to be an angel. But what happens when Kakashi finds out his teachers secret (he has a daughter! But who is she and why are her wings red?) ; rated M for adults. KakashixOC sex, league, and valiance. Slight RukaKashi.

Author notes: **kakashi:** 18 years old.

**Ayame:** 17 years old

**Iruka:** 33 years old

Chapter 1

Iruka Umino was a great English teacher some but few know he has a secret. Let's just say it was found out by someone uninspected his senior student Kakashi Hatake. Well let's get to it okay.

"Umino-sensei" a girl asked "Did you know Hatake-san is late again?"

"Yes Ayame- chan as a matter of fact he should be here in 3,2,1 Hatake your LATE!" Iruka yelled at a student who walked in after roll call (30 minutes after actually) with his nose stuck in a dirty orange book. He had silver hair that was untidy, his lifted eye was covered with a bandana and he wore a black shirt with a mask attachment. To put it very handsome.

"Hn" the boy said but then looked up as he realized where he was " oh sorry sensei I got lost in the halls at the water gym park let's just say I got locked in bad habits but I am very sorry" if he wasn't scratching the back of head in a sheepish manner Iruka would believe it.

"Kakashi please stay after class" he sighed

"O…okay" Kakashi sighed in replied and walked to his desk sat down and did his work.

It was long day the final bell rang and the student's were on their ways home all but Kakashi.

"Kakashi please come here." Iruka said darkly. Receiving a shiver from Kakashi.

"Yes sensei" Kakashi replied. He got up and walked over to Iruka's desk head down.

"Kakashi why do you read that book" Iruka asked.

"Um…I don't really know why but if you what I'll stop reading them in cla-" Kakashi answered but was cut off by very soft lips on his. He moaned when he felt a tongue slid it way across his lips. Iruka took the chance to slide his tongue in his students mouth. Not noticing that Kakashi was trying to get away instead he took it as he what'd more. He pushed Kakashi's back against his desk and pushed him down on top of it. Kakashi was try to remember what to do in times like this but all he could manage to think was **'damn it how did he do that! Kakashi remember to breath!'** he heard someone moan and realized it was him. Iruka pulled away for air and he had to say the sight of his student face was just too much. Kakashi's face was pale but also had a flushed pink to it his kissed beating lips were begging for more.

'**More! What the hell is wrong with me this guy just literary attacked me!'** Kakashi's thoughtsrang out but moaned again when he felt Iruka's hand slid down the hem of his pants until they reached the already hard member. "You look like your liking this Kakashi" Iruka said darker then it was possible for the kind sensei he is or was. "Do you what to finish this by going all the way or do you what to leave looking as horny as you are leaving school grounds" Iruka was already making Kakashi's mind a blank puddle of sexual thoughts with his hand stroking his dick in the best way possible to trigger the words that came out of his mouth.

"DAMN IT! ARE YOU GOING TO FUCK ME OR WHAT!" he yelled. Luckily all the teachers were already gone.

"Alright but don't blame me if your sore tomorrow." Iruka said in a magical kind voice that was his and no one else's. Kakashi was seeing stars he felt as if he was already too far gone all he felt was his clothes being removed a hand work his body so well a soft voice whispering sweet sexual words when he felt a finger enter his prostate and move in and out hitting a sweet spot he never knew he had he screamed his sensei's name. Seeing he had found it he stuck another finger in then a third when he heard Kakashi's voice so low and deep full of want.

"Sen…sensei…p…hgh…please…I…I'm ready" Kakashi moaned through gasps of air like he was forgetting how to breath.

"Alright Kashi" Iruka sighed. He was already hard as it was. Kakashi felt the fingers pull out and was replaced by his sensei's dick pushing all the way in without much of a problem he tried not to scream at the pine so he bit his lip and sucked up the blood all the while digging his nails into the desk. After a while he relaxed. Feeling the body under him relax Iruka pulled out then pushed back in hitting Kakashi's sweet spot over and over again. He felt the blood in his body going down toward his groan he put a hand on Kakashi's member and stoked it fast and hard in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Kakashi didn't have time to worn the man on top him he came fast and hard a feeling he thought impossible for him. Feeling the young student going into and out of sleep Iruka thrust deep and hard into his student's prostate releasing his seed into the boy's entrance. Pulling out Iruka decided to get dressed and dress the boy who was already asleep. Pulling out the student's file he found what he was looking for he picked the boy up in his arms and walked out of the school grounds and took the boy home. When leaving the house he hread a rush of air "Fly with me dad" a girl said landing on the porch of the boys house. She had beautiful dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail, tan but a little pale skin, her once brown eyes were a dark red, she wore black clothes, and to top it off she had the most beautiful red wings. Iruka jumped a little. "Ayame were you following me?" Iruka stated in a question.

"Yeah…you do know the deaths around the town have increased don't you" Ayame answered.

"Alright let's fly…" Iruka said while white wings appeared on his back and his usual gray work outfit turned into a white silk but strong armor on his back was a bow with arrows.

"Dad how long do you think we have to hide" Ayame asked with her sword drawn fly into the air.

Don't know Ayame. We'll have to wait and see." Iruka answered.

Author notes: ok geuss its not much but hay its good right. Next chapter I think Kakashi should met Ayame propaly or would you think its better if shes trying to kill him but he gets her instead he is a vampire so many ideas can't choose HELP! Please leave reviws( oh if you hadn't notice Ayame's a blood-bath angel. I'll expinle the orgen of her birth in the next chapter if you all want to know)so PLEASE HELP ME I"MBEGGING YOU!


End file.
